


Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN 1.03 - Dead in the Water

by GreenBryn



Series: Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Drabbles from 1x03 Dead in the Water





	

This fic was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/215116.html).

 **Title:** That's Fun  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Wendy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x03 Dead in the Water  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

  
Wendy flirted with the hot guy as if her tip depended on it. Lots of cleavage, and McHottie was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. Then the other guy slid into the neighboring stool with a curt, "Just the check, please," and Wendy could feel her tip slipping away. She started to reach for McHottie's plate when her gaze caught on the newspapers.

Obits were spread in front of McHottie with random photos circled and paragraphs scratched out. Majorly creepy. Her smile froze, and it was an effort to keep it up until she reached the safety of the kitchen.  



End file.
